Lucky Number
by SuperFlashLocked
Summary: Shane beats up Eve. Claire moves out. Two vampires are now parents. What happens next?
1. Chapter 1

Lucky Number

Claires POV

I was sitting in my room on the phone to my aboptive parents. You see as of yesterday I found out that Amelie is my mother and Oliver is my father. It is weird but at least Oliver has to be nice to me and protect me. I always wondered why I was human if they were vampires. They told me that as soon as I reach the age of 18 I would have powers that would make me a real danger magnet. I don't know what the powers are but hopefully they aren't bad. Just then I heard a loud bang followed by screaming.  
>'' Gotta go now. I'll phone you back. Love you'' I said to my ''Mum''. I got out to see what was happening and I saw something I never want to see ever again. Shane beating the crap out of Eve.<p>

'' Shane! Stop it!'' I shouted trying to get him to leave her alone.  
>" The whore deserves all the gets!'' he screamed back.<br>'' Michael! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!'' I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Michael came storming up the stairs and grabbed Shane and smashed him against the wall. I ran over to Eve and saw that her head was bleeding.

'' You ever hurt her again and I swear to god I will kill you!'' Michael screamed at Shane.  
>'' Go on then Michael! Prove to everyone that you are an all big ass vamp now!'' Shane challanged him.<br>'' Why did you hurt her Shane?'' I cried at him.  
>'' Why? Well lets see. I had sex with her once and she said that she was going to tell you if I didn't give her $20,000. She was trying to blackmail me'' Shane answered.<p>

I stepped away from Eve not believing what I've heard. My best friend had sex with my boyfriend and she was trying to make money out of it. It didn't sound like Eve at all.

'' Please tell me it's not true Eve.'' Michael begged her.  
>'' I'm so so-o-orry Michael.'' Eve cried.<p>

I didn't hear anything after that. I opened a portal to take me to Myrnin's. When I got there I was supprised that my mum and father were there. The saw me come in and I know that I looked a state but I honestly didn't care what I looked like. I just needed out of that house.  
>I know that they were talking about something serious because my dad turned around to me looking pissed untill he saw my facial expression.<p>

'' What ever is wrong with you Claire?'' My dad asked me concerned.  
>'' It's Shane. He cheated on me with Eve and she tried to blackmail him to give her $20,000. Now I'm homeless because I know that Michael wouldn't chuck them out and I just can't stay in the same house as them!'' I say crying my eyes out.<br>'' That bastard! Myrnin will you help me teach that boy a lessen?'' My dad asked Myrnin.  
>'' Of course Oliver. One thing we can agree on is that Nobody hurts Claire like that.'' Myrnin replied standing up.<p>

I wonderd why my mother never said anything during that, it isn't like her at all. Just then She stood up and opened a portal to the Glass house.

Why couldn't there be a quite day in Morganville?

Review please! xxx 


	2. Ewwwww!

Myrnin's POV (Before Claire came in)

WHAT! Oliver has a child! Oliver is not a virgin! Ewwwww! Amelie has bad taste in men. Yuk yuk yuk! I now can't be with Claire anymore since her father is Oliver. This makes me sad because I have grown some sort of feelings for her and I just can't see her as being daughter to this manwhore!

''Myrnin. You will have to still teach Claire everything you can because when she hits the age of 18 nothing will matter to her unless she is with a vampire for the rest of lifetime. She will have powers that will make her a pure danger magnet and she needs to stay with and be with a vampire at all times. I need you to be that vampire Myrnin. Please help us protect Claire.'' Amelie tells me looking very scared for her daughter's future.

''I don't want to be anywhere near her now Amelie'' '' Please Myrnin, don't make me force you'' she warns me '' But-'' I say before Oliver cuts me off.  
>''I am growing impatient with this nonsense. Just do it Myrnin so I can get back to getting to know my daughter.'' Oliver says irritated.<br>''Fine. But just know I am being forced to do this.'' I replie getting angry.  
>''Oh and one more thing.'' Amelie says to me.<br>'' What?''  
>''Oliver will be here to help keep an eye on Claire when she turns eighteen," ''WHAT?'' we both shout angerly.<br>'' I just said-'' Amelie stops when she hears a portal

Speak of the devil and she shall appear. That saying is very true to say the least. I study Claire as she walks in. I can see that she knows what we were talking about and I fell a ping of guilt.

'' What ever is wrong with you Claire?'' Oliver asked her looking concerned.  
>'' It's Shane. He cheated on me with Eve and she tried to blackmail him to give her $20,000. Now I'm homeless because I know that Michael wouldn't chuck them out and I just can't stay in the same house as them!'' she says crying my eyes out.<br>'' That bastard! Myrnin will you help me teach that boy a lessen?''Oliver asked Me.  
>'' Of course Oliver. One thing we can agree on is that Nobody hurts Claire like that.'' I replied standing up.<p>

This is going to be fun!

I'm having a real writers block. I don't know what to make Claires special power be so in your reviews please tell me your opinions!  
>xxx <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to luvdavamps for helping me out with this:)

Claires POV

As we stepped through the portal I could tell something was wrong. Michael was just sitting there staring into space something I never thought wou be possibe.

''Would anyone like to explain why Claire is crying her eyes out?'' my dad asked calmly.

''Why do you care?" Shane replied confused.  
>''Claire. Have you not told them what we told you?'' My mum asked me.<br>''No'' I replied sheepishly.  
>''What are you all talking about?'' Eve asked.<br>''Claire you want to tell them?'' My dad asked me.  
>''Fine. Oliver and Amelie are my mother and father and when I reach the age of eighteen I will have these powers that make me a danger magnet.'' I explain to them.<br>'' What are the powers?'' Michael asked me.  
>''Well I went to the vamp library to see if I could find out if there were people like me and there was. It said the powers that I will have are that I will be able to have propertys like a vampire without the need for blood. This means I will be immortal. I will also be able to kill vampires and humans with only my mind.'' I tell them all.<br>''Weren't we all here to ask Shane why he broke my daughters heart?'' Oliver asked angerly.  
>''Yes we are. Claire just needed to tell them why we are all here'' Myrnin answered him.<p>

Everyone turned around to Shane. Myrnin and Oliver had looks of disgust on there face. Michael started looking into space and avoided Eve when she tried to tell him she was sorry.

"I didn't mean to hurt Claire's feelings. She was 16 when it first happened. I was tired of waiting on Claire's birthday and I was feeling in the mood so I went into Eve's room to tell her how I was feeling. Thats how it started.'' Shane explained to everyones stunned faces.  
>''That gives you no right to use my girlfriend for you sexual urges Shane,'' Michael quietly spoke up.<br>''It was a one off Michael. I-'' Eve cut him off.  
>''Like hell it was. We went on for about 6 months Shane! No point in lying when they have caught us!'' She screamed at him.<br>"Yeah well you can't keep your big gob shut can't you Eve? Have to say stuff that just shouldn't be said,'' Shane shouted back.  
>"That gives you no excuse to cheat on MY daughter!" Oliver shouted to them both.<p>

Everyone quietened down after Oliver's outburst. I was still crying my eyes out and both Oliver and Myrnin came over to me to try and confort me.

"Please please please! Don't make me stay in this house. I just can't bear it!" I said crying inbetween.  
>"Don't worry hunny. We wouldn't make you stay here if our lifes depended on it," Oliver joked.<br>"What do you mean you won't stay here Claire? This is your home." Shane said to me.  
>"Why would I want to live with an ex boyfriend that cheated on me with me ex best friend. I swear to God that Monica would be a better friend than you Eve. At least she told the truth and even though with all the jokes about that she could steal Shane off me, at least unlike you she never.'' I replie to an openmouthed Shane.<br>''You would choose that slag over us? You are one sick person,'' Eve said to me.  
>''Hey! I would choose her as a girlfriend over you Eve! At least when she is with someone she doesn't feel any need to stray away unless she is single unlike you!'' Michael shouted at her.<p>

At that moment I knew that Michael would never forgive Eve and that Eve wouldn't forgive Michael for saying that about Monica. I personally agree with Michael even though I hate Monica so much at least she doesn't steal anyones boyfriends or cheats on anyone.

''Oh and I want both of you moved out in half an hour,'' Michael said as he walked out of the room. ''Eve?''Oliver asked.  
>''Yeah?'' she replied.<br>''You are fired and both of you are barred from Comman Grounds!'' Oliver said gleefully.

I think I laughed my head of and Oliver shot me a smile. Myrnin and my Mom came over to me and each gave me a hug. Oliver came up last and gave me a massive hug. I think he was glad to do that to Shane and Eve.

''I think you may want to go to Myrnin's little one.'' my mother told me.  
>''Okay!'' I replied getting the portal ready.<p>

As I step through the portal with Michael by my side I hear shouts that sounded like Shanes. I thought to myself, he gets all he deserves.

Review please! 


	4. Chapter 4

Myrnin's POV

Standing here looking at that vermin was hard. All I wanted to do was hurt him like he hurt my Claire. He doesn't deserve a girl like her and he should be thankful that he had her instead of cheating on her. She doesn't deserve it. After all she has done for them and this town she really does not deserve it. I knew that when Claire got involved with him he would break her heart and now look what happened! She got her heart broken by that swine.  
>I still find it pretty disgusting that Claire's father is Oliver. I mean who would date (never mind doing it with) a 59 year old biopolar vampire who thinks he is still a hippie and that he is the most important being on earth. If you are wondering why I know so much about him it is because I had to live with him in Frane for over 300 years! Thanks to Amelie!<p>

Anyway back to the matter at hand. Amelie was making her way towards Shane and I knew at that moment he was in trouble for causing harm to Claire.

"You disgust me. Both of you. Do you both actually think she deserves what you have done to her? Do you think she deserves to be cheated on? You Shane Collins should know how I feel about adultery. Why did you do this? You knew she thought the world of you.'' Amelie asks him a billion questions.

''I don't know why Amelie. I was just upset about Alyssa dying and I didn't want Claire seeing me in a vulnerable moment. Eve has seen me before in that moment so she knew what I was doing. It just sort of happened but if I could turn back time I would. I love Claire so much and I would do anything for her.'' Shane tried to explain his actions.

"To bad you did the thing you knew would break her heart.'' Oliver spat at him.

''Why didn't you stop it? Why did you both continue?" I asked them.

"We didn't want to stop. I think I'm in love with him." Eve said to everyones shocked faces.

" I'm not in love with you Eve. I love CLAIRE! Not you. CLAIRE!" Shane shouted to her.

"I'm done with talking about this.'' Oliver said.

Oliver made his way towards Shane and backhanded him so hard that he flew across the room and smacked his head on the wall. He tried to go for Eve but Amelie was quick to stop him.

"Let me deal with her" She said smiling evilly.

She went over to Eve and gave her the same treatment as what Oliver gave both started shouting but thank the Lord above us that this is Morganville and nobody listens to your cries here. I couldn't imagine what Claire was feeling at the moment so I opened the portal unnoticed by the four of them and went to my lab. Claire was just sitting alone so Michael must be looks up at me and I cannot control the beast inside of me that wants her.  
>I stride towards her and yank her of her seat. She looks confused as to why I am doing this so I kiss her with as much passion as I can muster. She fights me at first but she must realise it is no good. She starts to kiss me back wit as much passion as mine and I felt fireworks exploding in my body. I kiss her deeper and it gets more passionate. I remember that she needs air so I break the kiss. I lean my forhead against hers and just stare into her eyes.<br>Next minute I hear a crash and I turn around to see everyone looking at us from the Glass house. Oops! I forgot to shut the portal!

Review please!  
>xxx <p>


	5. Chapter 5

Claires POV

Omg! Myrnin forgot to close the portal! Now everyone has seen us kissing. My mom looks happy for me but my dad looks really pissed. He started going towards Myrnin and at the last moment I jumped in front of him forcing my dad to stop what he was trying to do.

"Dad. Please don't. It was only a one off thing. And you have to admit, he is better than Shane. He sticks to what he says and he has always done what is best for me,"I try to reason with him.

"Yeah? And what do you call those times when he bit you? You think he was acting for your good? you are my daughter and even though I was mean to you I was trying to keep you safe," he replies to me calmly.

"First of all. That was Ada's fault. And what about those times when you tried to kill me and tried to force me to sign a body and soul contract? You did that to keep me safe?" I say angerly at him.

"Yes! If you knew your real identity then you wouldn't have been safe! I had to be nasty to you and not care how you felt even when you were sad. I really want to make it up to you and start-" I cut him off

"You want to make it up to me? If you do then act desent towards me. Plus I want half of Comman Grounds." I propose to him.

"Fine, but can I still be mean to Shane?" he asks me playfully.

"Yes," I say and he laughs.

Up untill then I didn't see the state Eve and Shane were in. I smiled at myself thinking they deserve everything they get. My parents must have gave them a right beating. Shanes head was bleeding and his face was beetroot. Eve had the same treatment as Shane done to her.

As soon as I said yes to Oliver he looked asthough Christmas had came early. I knew that he always hated Shane and now he got to beat him to a pulp without me being sad in the prosess. He went over to Shane and started bitch slapping him. I huddled even more closer to Myrnin getting kinda scared of my dad. Just when I thought things couldn't get worse my mom copied what he was doing to Shane and started on Eve.

Eve was crying her eyes out and I did try and not feel guilty and I buried my head in Myrnins shoulder. He hugged me closer to him and I started crying. I saw Shane go over to Eve to try and confort her. Then I felt a surge of ander go through my body. I slipped out of Myrnins imbrace and went over to Shane and slapped him so hard he fell backwards. He tryed to hit me back but Myrnin was right there before he could hit me.

"I don't think that would be wise child. Claire-"

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door...

Review please!  
>xxx <p>


	6. Chapter 6

Myrnins POV

Claire slipped out of my arms and went over to Shane and slaapped him so hard I even felt it. He made way to try and slap her back but I stepped in his way.

"That wouldn't be wise child. Claire-"

I was interupted by a knock on the door. Everyone just stood there so I went over to the door and opened it up to see none other than my daughter Alexandra (Alex as she prefers to be called.)

"Hi dad," she says to me shyly.

"Hello Alexandra. How have you been?" I ask her as I wrap her in hug.

"Daaaad! I like to be called Alex! And to answer your question I have been great. Got into this new band and we do rock music. You know that I have to sing to keep me alive so I started this band." She replies to me.

"I'm sorry child. Its just a habit calling you by your right name. Have you been successful?"

"Yuuup! It has been amazing. I still hate that in my band they have to be vampires and not humans"

"Alex?" Amelie says quietly.

"Amelie? Is that you?" she asks.

"Of course child. Who else wou it be?"

She scoots around me and goes over to Amelie. Amelie wraps her in a hug just like the one I did. Alex turns around to see Oliver looking at her.

"Alex? Is that really you?" he asks carefully.

"Yes silly! Who else would it be? Does anyone else sound like me?" she said as she went over to Oliver to give him a hug.

"Can someone please explain who this is and why she is in my house?" Michael says coming out of nowhere.

"Sorry to be rude. She is my daughter," I explain to him.

"Oh," he says to me.

"Alex. This is Claire. My assistant and very close friend," I introduce her to a shocked Claire.

"Nice to meet you Claire," Alex says.

"You to" My little Claire says.

I go over to Claire and I whisper to her,

"Would you like to accompny me for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yes" she replies.

I beam at that and just when I hope no one has heard us, none other than Oliver says,

"If your taking my daughter out, it is only fair that I take Alex out," he says beaming.

"I would like that," Alex says laughing at Oliver's expression.

"Fine then Oliver. I agree that it is fair.

Amelie at that moment starts laughing at us. Everyone joins in but Claire.

"I hope you all know where I am staying. I am not living here with that thing over there," she says pointing to Shane.

"You cn stay with me if you would like," I ask her.

"Sure, what about Alex?"

"I will stay with Oliver. We have some catching up to do." she replies.

"Glad that i sorted. We must go now. Hope you settle in OK Alex." Amelie says before she and Oliver go through the portal.

"I will."

Michael says that he has guitar lessons to teach and tells Shane and Eve to be gone before he come back.

"You should get your stuff ready if you would like to come to mine." I tell Claire.

"Okay. Be back soon." She says before suprising everyone including me by kissing me straight on the lips.

This is going to be fun having her at mine.

Review please! Might not update tomorrow as I have to read Last Breath! Did you know Rachel Caine is going to write 3 more books?

xxx 


	7. Chapter 7

Claires POV

When the door went and Alex came in, I was shocked. I didn't know that Myrnin had a daughter. When she gave everyone a hug I felt asthough I was jealous. I knew that I didn't need to be jealous as she is his daughter but I couldn't help how I felt at that moment. When Myrnin asked me to go to dinner with him I had to say yes. I just can't say no to him for some reason.

"You should go and get your stuff if you want to stay with me," he says to me.

"OK I will be back in 2 mins."

I go up to my room and get my stuff ready. I'm almost ready when someone knocks on the door. I open it and I see someone I never ever want to see again. Shane.

"Please please please! Forgive me?" he asks me with puppy dog eyes.

"No. Why should I? You had sex with Eve. She loves you now, I don't. I love Myrnin." I tell him.

"Always knew you would be a fang-banger. Next thing you know you'll be a vamp yourself." he says to me walking away.

"Hey! Don't say that and then walk off! Did you not hear me down the stairs or are u deaf? At 18 I will have the same propertys as a vamp. I will be immortal!"

"Well. When he breaks your heart don't come crying back to me."

"Don't worry I won't. I'd rather go to Monica or Gina or Jennifer."

"Thats just low Claire. You took it to far"

"Its not low. It's simply the truth." I tell him as I get my stuff and goo downstairs.

Myrnin is talking to Frank and s soon as he hears me coming he runs up to me and gives me a massive hug. I lean into him as the argument with Shane has left me tired.

"I'm sorry about my son Claire. I thought he would do anything for you, never thought he would ever cheat on you. Especcialy with that Goth girl." Frank says to me.

"If you want to make it up to me can you please be nicer to Myrnin?"

"I'll try but I aint promisin'"

"Never thought you would."

We go to Myrnin's and I put my stuff on the couch.

"Would you mind if I go to Comman Grounds? Need to speak with my dad." I ask Myrnin.

"No no it's fine child."

"Be back soon." I say to him.

I kiss him goodbye and make my way to Common Grounds. As soon as I get there I see that Oliver is behind the counter.

"You wanted to get to know me better. Here I am." I tell him.

"Come into the office child"

Why do they insist on calling me child! They know how much I hate it! I've told them hundreds of times before.

"I am sorry for they way I have treated you before. It was for your own safety."

"I believe you. I hope that you will be nicer to me now that you know I'm your daughter."

"Don't worry. I will."

We start talking about what our favourite stuff was. I said my favourite movie is Goodfellas and he says the same. I realise that I have alot in common with Oliver like my favourite food is Tacos and so is his. I like reading books and so does he. The things I don't have in common with him is that he likes to fight but I only fight for what I believe in.

"I cannot believe you can't play chess! You are daughter to two of the best chess players in the world! I will have to teach you sometime." Oliver says to me looking shocked.

"As long as they are free," I laugh at him.

"Haha very funny." He says to me.

"It is actually, your facial expression was priceless. Soo when you going to tae out Alex?" I question him.

"None of your business." he teIIs me.

"Matter of fact it is. I'm your daughter I have the right to know."I say.

"Fine, tomorrow night. You okay with me taking her out?"

"Of course. Myrnin is taking me out so youu can't be ad it him for it as your taking his daughter out" I smile at him.

"Knew it."

"I gotta go now. Hope we can do this again though."

"Yes that would be nice child."

"Goodbye dad" I say as I give him a hug.

"Bye child"

I go out of Common Grounds when I hear footsteps behind me.

"Just do what we say and no one gets hurt." someone says to me.

Before I can place that voice everything goes black. My last thought was that I'm never going to survive this.

Review please!

xxx

" 


	8. Chapter 8

Myrnin POV

I couldn't believe that Alex was back! I was just so happy but Oliver being Oliver couldn't let me be happy and had to say that he was taking her out to dinner because I was taking Claire out.

Back at my lab I just sat here with Claire. It was a comfortable silence.

"Would you mind if I went to Common Grounds? I really have to speak with my dad." she asks me.

"Of course child." I replie to her.

"Be back shortly." she says and comes up to give me a kiss.

"Goodbye my love."

"Bye."

I go to Amelie's office and find that Alex and her "band" were here.

"Hello Alex." I say as I wrap her in a hug.

"Hi dad. I was just catching up with Amelie and I was wondering if it was ok if we can stay here for the time being?"

"Of course you can child." Amelie says, "We shall get you into a founder house."

"Thank you Amelie,"

"Can we hear you sing before you go?" I ask her.

"Sure. We will sing our new song. Its called Crash Land." she says.

Crash land, so I can't find you and just as things were looking up,  
>we're stuck don't panic, because i'm left without food,<br>and just as things were heating up, i should have told you you're good enough,

stuck here on this island,  
>and i've lost her all over again,<br>and nothing get's better than memories,  
>when all you've got are memories for friends and i went searching, when the lights went out,<br>and i went searching, when my flight went down,

cause i made a rope,  
>can i throw it out to you,<br>drag me back home i deserve to be rescued

but still i have trouble with,  
>most days and nights,<br>but still i have trouble with,  
>moving my life outside,<p>

crash land, so i can't find you,  
>and just as things were looking up,<br>we're stuck don't panic, there's nothing here to fear,  
>just don't lose imagination, or luck<p>

cause i'm stuck here on this island,  
>and i've lost her all over again,<br>and nothing gets better than memories,  
>when all you have are memories for friends,<br>and i went searching,  
>when the lights went out,<br>and i went searching,  
>when my flight went down<p>

i made a rope,  
>can i throw it out to you drag me back home,<br>i deserve to be rescued

but i still i have trouble with,  
>most days and nights,<br>but still i have trouble with,  
>moving my life outside<p>

and i'm stuck here on this island,  
>and i've lost her all over again and nothing gets better than memories,<br>when all you have are memories for friends

and i went searching,  
>when the lights went out and i went searching,<br>when my flight went down

i made a rope,  
>can i throw it out to you,<br>drag me back home,  
>i deserve to be rescued<p>

but still i have trouble with,  
>most days and nights,<br>but still i have trouble with,  
>moving my life outside<p>

i made a rope,  
>can i throw it out to you drag me back home,<br>i deserve to be rescued

but still i have trouble with,  
>most days and nights,<br>but still i have trouble with,  
>moving my life outside.<p>

"That was amazing Alex!" I say to her.

"Thank you dad."

"You should sing at Common Grounds. I'm sure Oliver wouldn't mind. Also you should get Michael to do a song with you all." I tell her.

"Is he good?"

"He is the best in this town."

"Okay, I should go see him. You coming gu-"

She is interrupted by Amelie's phone going off. She quickly picks it up and her face goes even paler by what she is hearing.

"That was Oliver on the phone" she says. "Claires been kidnapped."

I couldn't believe that my Claire has been kidnapped. If I find them, they shall die!

7 more reviews and I will update!  
>xx<p>


	9. Chapter 9

Claires POV

I didn't know where I was but I knew it was familiar. I heard footsteps coming from outside. As the door opened my "kidnappers" came in.

"Having a nice time down there?" laughed one of them.

"Maybe we should join her? Make her feel more at ease" the other one laughed.

"Who are you guys?" I asked them.

"You know us Claire!" One of them laughs and comes into the light.

Its Dean, the other ine not wanting to be left out ends up being Shane.

"Why are you doing this? What have I ever done to you?" I ask them.

"You ended up being a fang-banger and thats why I'm in on it. You won't take me back so if I can't have you no one shall have you. Especially Myrnin!" Shane says

"Plus you put me in jail. Do you know what it's like being in jail that is run by vamps?" Dean explains

"To answer Shane you cheated on m not the other way round! Dean you kidnapped me and tryed to drain the life out of me."

"So? I'm a dude. You weren't there so I had to see if Eve was there. You wouldn't understand," Shane replies.

"Really? And when Michael has sexually urges and Eve isn't around do you think he'd cheat on her? No, he knows how to control his. You aren't,"

"Trying to say I can't control anything?"

"Yes I am!"

"Enough with the chit-chat. Lets get on to what we were going to do with her." Dean interupts.

"Hope you enjoy this Claire-Bear!"

Please anyone PLEASE HELP ME!

Olivers POV

It was good to get to know my daughter today. I didn't realise we had so much in common. I watch her leave and I realise that I can't wait to see her again to see if we have more in common. Just as she's about to turn the corner she is jumped from behind by 2-4 boys. I rush out to help her but they run as fast as they can when they see me. I recognise one of them being the newbie James as he isn't wearing a balaclava while the others are. I think that one of them has to be Shane as he was quite angry when I bet the crap out of him.

I phone Amelie to tell her what's happened.

"Amelie. Claire has been kidnapped!" I tell her.

"By who?"

"One of them I'm sure is Shane. I could tell by his body language. The other is James but I do not know the others,"

"I'll call Myrnin to tell him what has happened. You do know he is going t be heartbroken so don't be nasty to him or anything."

"I won't. Not at this time. I'll call Michael and tell him and I shall get all my vampires and we shall begin searching."

"Good luck Oliver." she says before hanging up.

I knew that this day was going to be very eventful.

Amelie's POV

After I tell Myrnin what has happened with Claire he is indead heartbroken. I feel angry and very saddened by this. I will kill every single person who has hurt her. They shall wish they never even existed.

Afetr thinking about Claire I always think about Oliver. He was the best thing that ever happened to me. He gave me a beautiful daughter and I will never be able to repay him. Being with Oliver is different from being with Sam. Sam is gentle and caring but will fight for me while Oliver is dangerous and everything I need in a man. Electricity flies when I am in the same room as Oliver and I know he realises this just as I do. I might just break it off with Sam as it doesn't seem right to think of being wit another man when I'm with Sam.

What do I do!

Review Please!  
>xxx <p>


	10. Chapter 10

Myrnin POV.

It has been 2 days since my little Claire has been gone. It didn't seem right that I have lost the love of my life just when I just got her! Why was God punishing me? Was it because of what I am? Or is it because I am not right for Claire? I just wish I could get some sort of message from her. Oliver said that one of them is James. New kid. Also one of them is Shane. I knew that iit was true. Shane hated the way I looked at Claire before we were together. I'm pretty sure he knew that I loved Claire. Anyway. Oliver said there were 2 others. I must go to the prison because Dean has just been let out and the timing is not a coinsidence, I know that for sure.

"Myrnin? Where are you?" I hear Oliver say.

"In my room. Be out in 2 minutes!"

"Hurry up or I will come in there and drag you out"

"Pervert!" I laugh.

I go out and I see that Amelie has left us be. I only wished Oliver would go aswell but as usual my wishes never come true.

"We need to think of a way to get my daughter back" Oliver says.

"Why do you all of a sudden care?" I ask.

"Shes my daughter Myrnin. I think I have already explained this to everyone and I am fairly growing impatiant"

"Ahh. The Oliver I truely know is back!"

"Be quiet you imbecile"

"Right back to subject. We should check that Dean is not at the prison. The timing is just to close for my comfort."

"Thats true. Let me call Amelie. See if she can sort it"

While he is on the phone (God I hate those things!) I think of ways that I could save her. I think of all the places that she could be with them. The first in my mind is the abandoned warehouses. Oliver's ones. Where she was with Ysandre. God I wished she had got Shane so I could have Claire all to myself.

"Right. Dean is out of jail." Oliver interuppts me.

"Ok. I think Claire is at one of your warehouses." I tell him.

"How could she be? No one but me and my staff know about them. Well Amelie does but that doesn't count."

"She does. She was there wish Ysandre I think. Or when Dean tryed to drain her. I can't remember which one though. Can we go check the now?"

"Yes of course. Let me get Amelie."

As we set off. I got this feeling that we were too late.

Claires POV.

"Hope you enjoy this Claire Bear!"

Thats when I screamed. Shane and Dean came towards me and I tryed to move out of the way. Pointless as I was chained up but I had to try. Shane came up to me and slapped me right across the face. I screamed louder because it hurt like hell. Dean started kicking and punching every part of my body as did Shane.

"Please stop!" I cry at them.

"But we have only just begun Claire! The funs just started!" Dean says gleefully.

"Don't worry Claire. We aint going to hurt you like that. I wouldn't touch you with a 10ft pole that had Olivers spit on the end of it after you have been with Myrnin." Shane says.

"P-p-please st-o-op. I'm b-e-egging y-you" I whisper.

"Sorry! Funs is just getting exciting!" Shane says.

I hear a car just outside and I just knew that it was Myrnin. I hoped he would get me as I really want to go home! Dean apparantly hears it aswell and shouts.

"Leave everything! Get Claire and I'll open the portal so we can get out of here!"

I lost all hope of being rescued at that sentence. If Dean can hear them I have no chance to get out. Please somebody help me!

I'm a bit disappointed with the reviews! get to 25 reviews before I update! xxx 


	11. Chapter 11

Amelie POV.

Its been almost a week since we last saw Claire. I am beginning to worry that we will never see her face again. This thought saddens me greatly. Only Oliver has been able to comfort me as he knows what I am going through. I know that when I am with Oliver (which is all the time lately) me and Samuel have been growing apart. I know that sooner or later I shall have to divorce him.

"Amelie. We need to talk," Samuel suddenly appears behind me.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. That quote is so true it disturbs me.

"Yes Samuel we do need to talk,"

"I think that we should divorce. I can see you are not happy with me and although I would prefer that that wasn't the case I don't want you to be leading me on. I will always love you Amelie, you are my soul mate but I have been very idiotic to think you would be happy with me."

My heart broke at those words. "I agree Sam. I will always love you to but my heart belongs with someone else. I can't take all the stress from both vampires and humans about our relationship and about getting my daughter back. I will always have you in my heart and I hope we can remain good friends."

"Of course Amelie. I will always be good friends with you,"

"Thank you Samuel. You may leave me now."

As he leaves I have a strange feeling that I am glad we are getting divorced but my heart is very broken so I call the only person who has always been on my mind.

Oliver.

Myrnin POV.

I can't relax, sleep or do anything that I really wanted to do. All because Claire is gone. I miss her so greatly and I am getting this strange feeling we will never see her again. I know that Amelie is close to lossing hope and I know Oliver is doing his best to keep her going. I hope for all our sakes that he gets through to Amelie and make her realise that she needs Claire. Strangely enough me and Oliver have become allies. Not friends. Allise.

"Myrnin. Please stop that pacing and sit down! I am growing tired of your constant pacing!" Oliver snaps at me.  
>"Excuse me for being worried about what they could do to Claire if they think she somehow called us to come find her. We were so close Oliver! I need to find her. I really do!" I scream at him.<p>

"You love her don't you?" he asks me quietly.

"Yes Oliver. I do."

"I don't like it but no father likes it when there daughter has a partner. Just know that if you be with her that if you break her heart I'll personally torture you untill you die." He threatens me.

I laugh, "I wouldn't hurt her Ollie-Pop! I honestly do love her."

"Don't call me that!"

"Change subject. What is doing on with you and Amelie?"

"I don't know. I am getting this feeling that I am falling back in love with her but she is with Samuel and she is happy."

"Thats gross to think you love someone soooo out of your league but I do understand where you are coming from. You should take her on a date and tell her how you feel."

"I don't know Myrnin. I have a feeling that I am spliting her and Sam up. I have spent way to much time with her trying to console her about Claire."

"Do it tonight. I will keep searching for her."

"Fine. I need to go so I can get everything sorted. Goodbye Myrnin."

"Bye."

As he walks away I start to cry at the thought about the world without Claire's beautiful smile. While doing this I didn't hear the sound of someone aproching me from behind.

"Long time no see brother!" said a voice I never ever wanted to hear!

Claires POV

Afetr that little stunt with Myrnin and my father, I got beaten up pretty badly. I think I may have a concussion but I don't honestly care. I wish they would hurry up and kill me for God sake! I know they are so why hold it out? Honestly don't they have anything better to do than torture me? Why did I have to be cursed to have people abducting me? First it was Monica. Then it was Dean and Jason now its Shane and Dean! Why is life so cruel?

"Aah. Your awake now! Time for some more fun!" Dean cackled.

Please for the love of God. Somebody find me!

Liked the reviews! Keep it up! Lets get up to 35 reviews before I update! xx 


	12. Chapter 12

Bit disappointed with the reviews but oh well! On with the story!

Myrnin POV

Dammit! We were so close to getting her! Why are there so many vampires here? I only hope she is OK even with our little stunt. I hear Oliver shouting my name but I do not listen. My love is in there getting hurt while I am here doing nothing to save her!

"Myrnin! Get up!" Oliver calls to me.

"I can't! This is all my fault! I should have came with her when she went to go to see you!"

"Its actually my fault" Jason says out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here?" I spat at him.

"Ask Oliver you crep."

"I thought he would come in useful for getting Claire back." Oliver admits

"I think I have a plan!" I say grinning.

Jason POV.

I walk up to Oliver and Myrnin I think his name is. Anyway, they say that I can elp them get Claire back but I don't know how. Why would she trust me after all I did to her, Michael, Shane and my sister. Eve. It hurts to hear that she hates me afer all these years. I wish I could turn back time and I wish I never hurt her the way I did.

"What are you doing here?" Myrnin spat to me.

"Ask Oliver you creep," I spat back.

"I thought he would come in useful for getting Claire back." Oliver admits.

"I have a plan!"

That plan was that they would follow me to the edge of town where Dean texted me to say he had Claire they think that would work I don't know. Claire will never trust me even though I wish she would.

"Finally you show up!" Dean shouts to me.

"Sorry man. Get a little caught up with the vamps. Heard you nearly got caught by 2 of them?" I reply.

"No shit Sherlock. Why do you think we are here?"

"Don't take it to seriously man. You need to chill."

"Whatever man. Wanna have some fun with Clairey?"

"Of course!"

I follow him to a cell where they are hiding Claire. I hope she is fine and they haven't done much damage to her. As soon as I saw her I nearly gagged. There was blood all over her, brusies on her whole body. From the look of her leg it was broken. Knife slashes were everywhere and her nails were bit right down to the nail.

"Hey Clairey! Remember me?" I say to her forcing a smile.

"P-please d-d-on't h-hurt m-m-me," She stammers.

"I won't hurt you. Much."

"I'll leave you to it. Have fun!" Dean says and walks away.

"Don't panic. I'm here to help you. Myrnin and Oliver are waiting outside.  
>By the way is Oliver your dad?" I couldn't help but ask.<p>

"Y-y-yes. Am-amelie i-is m-my m-m-mum."

"Badass,"

I bewak the chains holding her and lift her up. She clings onto me for dear life and I can't help but smile.

I think I may be in love with her.

Claires POV.

As Jason lifted me up in this arms I felt safe. Not as safe as when I am with Myrnin but safe enough. Myrnin. I miss him so much! I hope that Jason gets us out of here because Shane and Dean said they had a suprise visitor for me. They also said that if I excape like I am now, they would hunt me down and kill me.

"Don't worry Claire. I will get us out of here."

"I trust you,"

We got through the doors and the alarms went off.

"Hurry up Jason! WE NEED TO GO!" Myrnin shouts to us.

We finally reach them and I hear the alarms going off all around us.

"STOP THEM!" Dean shouts.

I'm passed onto my dad's arms while Myrnin gets Jason. behind me I see Shane and Dean with a bunch of vamps coming after us.

"Don't worry child. We will get out!" My dad shouts to me above the noice.

I can only nod back as i'm to weak. I begin to drop off untill I hear my dad's voice.

"DON'T YOU DARE SHUT YOUR EYES CLAIRE!" My father orders me.

"Nighty Night dad. See you in the morning."

"NO! CLAIRE DON'T YOPU DARE!"

"Night"

After that I let the darkness engulf me.

More reviews more updates!

xxx


End file.
